Contemporary aircraft may include a hydraulic system for operating or actuating movable components in the aircraft such as landing gear, brakes, etc. It is possible that the aircraft hydraulic system may lose fluid over time, or transfer fluid between points of storage so as to overfill a tank. Further, leaks, including spillages from overfills, may cause delays due to unscheduled maintenance. This may cause further operational impacts, which may cause a loss of revenue to airlines. It is currently difficult to take a truly representative reading of hydraulic fluid level during operation of the aircraft, especially when the aircraft is moving, including taxi, takeoff, landing, and flight of the aircraft, because the movement of the aircraft alters the level of the hydraulic fluid in the tanks where the fluid is stored.